istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 209
Blight Update 209 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Monday, August 8th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Ancient Rite of Passage= With this update the Ancient Rite of Passage has been completely revamped. The purpose behind this revamp was to make the quest series easier for players to understand, to clean up some problem areas that contributed to a lot of support tickets, to remove a lot of NPC dialog that took place outside of quests (but was required to complete the quests) and to make use of the "quest bucket" system so that indicators will appear over the heads of NPCs to whom you should speak and whom offer you quests. The requirements for the Rite have also changed. The reasoning behind this change was to simplify which quests were required and to give players more choice in how they play their character. In addition, the goal was to setup some basic ability requirements for all dragons who wish to become Ancients. These new requirements are: *Minimum age of 100 days *Level 100 Adventurer *Have completed the Rite of Passage and become an adult. *Completed Tooth & Claw Mastery IX quest *Completed the Accurate Breath IX quest *Complete the Primal Mastery IX quest =Summer Event= The Summer Event has been added to the game with this update and is our way of bringing back non-story events as well as introducing a lot of new plot and "fluff" items for players. This event takes place on the Island of New Koraelia where some obsolete resource working structures were removed to make way for the event grounds. New Koraelia can be accessed from portals on Bristugo and Genevia Island. Among the new features added are: *Available for plots: Bonfire Pit, Wash Basin, Linen Basket, Clothesline, Park Bench, 'Gone Fishing' Sign, Fancy Hammock *New Banners: Swordfish, Dolphins, Racial Insignias *New Murals: Swordfish, Summer Dream, Framed Gone Fishing Sign, Racial Insignias *Two new social clothing pieces. *Two new social masks for dragons. *Changes to the Resort Island: New Koraelia *NPC's added: Raffle Huckster, Fortune Teller, Food Merchant, Fireworks Merchant *Maze Added with special NPC's for quests involving the maze. *Quests added to Commissioner, his wife, Hoody Wearns and Ted, all who are found on the island. *Ted and Hoody Wearns have been moved from Genevia to New Koraelia. *Summer Event quests can be obtained from the Mazekeeper and Hoody Wearns. =Additions= *Farmers of South March have established a herd of cattle north of the town. *New hedge walls for plots. These shaped hedges feature a 3m, 5m, 10m, and 20m section, as well as an archway and corner pillar. *There are plans for cloth simulation to be added to the archway in the future at some point. *Desert Wolves and Glowing Wisps have been spotted near Desert Shore. *Dwarven Scouts have reported sighting additional Bhal'kuk Warriors, Elite Warriors and Chieftains east of the Stormy March. *Archbishop Tomas Agua at the Cleric's Tower is concerned about the Tomb of Helian. This quest series consists of 7 quests and is a continuation of the Plundered Tombs quest series on the Dalimond Peninsula. *Greater Restless Shades have been spotted near the entrance to Helian's Tomb. *New icons have been added for Animal Tails, Insect Antenna and Thoraxes, Chicken Foot, Crab Shells, Spider Abdomen, Treant *Limbs, Treant Mettles, Treant Roots, Wisp Vitality *Maple Trees have begun to grow along the coast road in the Abandoned Shore east of Morning Light. *Sand Crabs have expanded their range along the Abandoned Shore all the way to Morning Light. *Dark Crawlers of all types have begun infesting the Dark Forest closer to The Spire. *Added tier keyword to Junk Loot items. This will allow for them to be filtered by tier should anyone post them on consignment. =Changes= *Improved the respawn rate of Bannock the Ghost. *Learn to Change Your Form quest has been added to Hethsa's quest book and so will now appear to anyone eligible by the quest indicator system. *Quest "Naithis' Lost Knowledge" can now be obtained if you are a level 90+ Hatchling in addition to being an Adult or Ancient. *Unfocused Azulyte can now be gathered by bipeds using a Mining Pick and the Quarrying skill. Note: No bonus resources will be available when gathering using a mining pick. *Increased the spawn rate of Dire Wolf Alphas and Fiery Dire Wolves. *Increased the spawn quantity of Dire Wolf Alphas on the Abandoned Shore. *Increased the spawn rate of Ravager the Fiery Dire Wolf. *Increased the spawn rate and quantity of Cow near Heather. *Increased the spawn rate of Cow and Chicken on New Trismus and Lesser Aradoth. *Stone walkways have been raised, but this change will cause misalignment in existing structures. They may need to be rebuilt. *Stone walls have undergone some optimization changes and cleanup. The changes may cause misalignment in existing structures and may need to be rebuilt. *Stone walls now have an 8m arch segment. *Abandoned Shore now only houses standard Maple Treants, but has a greater number of Large and Massive Maple Trees. *Stormy March now only has Maple Treant Saplings and no longer has any Massive Maple Trees. *Redrew the Maple Tree/Treant spawns nearest the Northern Dalimond Ridge and along Desert Shore. *Updated the quest "Warrior's Quest: Find Lost Patrol" to refer to an existing monster rather than spawning one. *Updated the quest "Find the Lost Patrol" for Dragons to be called "Dragon's Quest: Find the Lost Patrol", to begin with Gerix, to refer to an existing monster rather than spawning one, and to give "Dragon's Edge I". *Quest "Guard Task: Fetch Winter Grulet Tusks" is now known as "Helda: Protection from the Cold", properly refers to Palesnout *Younglings, and gives a coin reward in addition to XP and a buff. However, it can only be completed once. *Golems now count as Rich nodes when harvested from. Named Golems count as motherlode nodes. *Increased the quantity of flax that spawns on Genevia. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Aquamarine golems. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Tiny Grass Beetles on Spirit Isle. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Warped Automatons around the Observatory. *Risen Militia Captain south of Heart is now known as Captain Nitholi. *Updates to the Parsinia Quest Series to try and fix some common issues players had with it and to make it less prone to breaking: **Quest "Murrina's Quest: Help Barridin" no longer makes use of a token item, but instead requires you to have completed the quest "Marcus' Quest: Missing Shipment of Gems". **Quest "Marcus' Quest: Missing Shipment of Gems" no longer gives you the Murrina's Token item. **Reworked quest "Barridin's Bane: Verdean" to no longer make use of Barridin's Token, to require you to have completed the quest "Murrina's Quest: Help Barridin, to track the looting of the Verdean Core Chunk. **Removed persistent actions from Barridin the Miner related to the quest "Barridin's Bane: Verdean". *Quests "Research: Verdean Core Chunk" for Bipeds and Dragons now begin with Barridin and contain further text. *Quest "Dragon's Gift I: Prove Yourself Worthy Of The Gift Of The Dragons" is now known as "Dragon's Gift I: Prove your Worth" *Overhauled the Grant Smyth quest series to remove the use of invisible tokens and to take advantage of the quest bucket system. *The quests are all named "Vault of Istaria" now. In addition, the Grant Smyth Loyalty quest which was previously only available if you greeted Grant Smyth BEFORE starting the Elsa Baltos investigation is now the conclusion to the quest series and is available to anyone doing the quest. The reward for the series is no longer a free vault upgrade, but instead an emblem. *Cleaned up quest "Halvas Forgot His Lunch!". *Adjusted the spawn rate of Winter Werewolves on Werewolf Isle. *Improved the respawn time of Squidgy the Ferocious Gruok. *Non-Tiered Confectioner Shop is no longer buildable. *Redrew and rebalanced the Flame Beetle spawns: *Small Flame Beetles again spawn, but this time on their own and not linked to their larger cousins. *Flame Beetles are no longer in a single linked spawn and have a quicker respawn rate. *Asryeon has a faster respawn, can spawn anywhere in the Flame Beetle (but not Small Flame Beetle) spawn regions, and is no longer linked to the regular Flame Beetle spawn rate. *Redrew and rebalanced the Flame Wolf spawns: *Flame Wolves are no longer in a single linked spawn and have a quicker respawn rate. *Flame Wolf Alphas now have patrol routes, no longer spawn followers, and have a slower respawn rate. *Flame Wolves will no longer call for help, but will give it. Alphas will call for help, but not give it. *Redrew and rebalanced the Lava Golem, Obsidian Golem, and Obsidian Boulder Golem spawns. *Obsidian and Obsidian Boulder Golems no longer spawn together, but are now separate. *Obsidian and Obsidian Boulder Golems no longer share large linked spawns. *Improved the spawn rate of the named Obsidian Boulder Golems - Eclipse and Tashka Lusa. *Obsidian Boulder Golems now spawn with Eclipse instead of standard Obsidian Golems. *Lava Golems no longer share a single linked spawn and have a quicker respawn rate. *Elial the Ghost has been set to no longer be aggressive. *Improved the spawn rate of Dark Crawlers in the Dark Forest and north/northeast of Chiconis. *Cedar Treants below level 6 no longer gain any crush resistance. *Cedar Treants don't get regeneration or the ability, Skin Like Cedar, until level 6. *Prettified the community of Fairweather. *Player Vault Keepers' range is expanded from 5 meters to 20 meters to match that of Imperial VaultKeepers. *Skeletal Patrollers on New Trismus now use a Longsword instead of a Two-Handed Sword. *Increased the number and rate at which Zombie Apprentices will spawn in the New Trismus Deadlands. *Increased the respawn rate of Urgat the Wicked in the New Trismus Deadlands. =Fixes= *Fixed the Ruined Overseer monster template to actually spawn Overseers instead of Engineers. *Crimson Azulyte now properly requires 800 Quarrying skill to gather instead of 900. Optimal is now 1050 instead of 1150. *Noncas Fizzlebot now carries the Expert Standard Cargo Disk formula. *Icy Dire Wolf Alpha patrols on the Frozen Peninsula now properly spawn Alphas, not regular Icy Dires. *Breath of Lightning now properly deletes 10 Dahibian Silver Bars, not the formula for them. And it only gives ONE copy of the *Dahibian Silver Bar formula, not 20. *Breath of Fire: Refining A Useful Weapon now correctly deletes the 10 Elnathian Silver Bars that were created in the previous step before Kelakhan will give the Flask of Distilled Fire. *Breath of Ice now correctly deletes 10 Corvian Silver Bars upon returning to Kelakhan, not Corvian Ore *Quest "Mage's Quest: Assisting the Spell Vendor" now properly refers to Wild Grulet Snouts instead of Hooves. *The well in Dalimond is no longer in the middle of the road. *Plot Structures List for the Community Surveyor window is now sortable. *The well and sandpile in Sanctuary Bay are no longer on the road. *Breath of Acid, Ice and Lightning will no longer receive a penalty when used in melee range. *Magic Crush no longer receives a penalty when used within melee range. *Unfinished Sandstone Walls now use the proper footprint. *Sandstone Wall, 3m now uses the proper unfinished model. *Trophy quests "Go bag 5 Winter Grulet Tusks" and "Go bag 5 Winter Gruok Tusks" now properly refer to Palesnout Tusks. *Quest "Rare Foods: Food For the Road" now properly refers to Lanale in Parsinia instead of Kion. *Blight Residue can no longer be removed manually. *Maelstrom Miasma can no longer be removed manually. *Phryx the Aquamarine Golem can no longer spawn in two places at one time. *Updated quest journal for Breath of Lightning: Learn To Breath Pure Energy to indicate Veteran Skeletons are what are needed for the proper splinter to drop. *Pure Water (used in the Myloc Queen quest series) no longer uses Foraging or Quarrying skills to gather, only Ingenuity. *The Wolf's Bane displays its chance to proc its effect now. *Moved the Well in Fairweather off of a plot. *Bortol the Guard on New Trismus no longer has Guard AI. *Spiked Scales quests now properly direct players to Dralk when looking for Rykhar. *Radiant Gatherer's Cog no longer conflicts with the Radiant Miner's Cog. *Gate of Embers teleport gate now has a teleport radius of 20 meters. *Stone Flooring Cobble Snow now all use consistent unbuilt model Category:Delta